


Dark Crystal Headcanons

by SymmetricOwl



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: its not a story, its not actually canon, just stuff i think would be a thing, this is just headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymmetricOwl/pseuds/SymmetricOwl
Summary: ok so like, here's some headcanons i came up with.  i'll update this as i think of more.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Grottan Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to use these headcanons in rps or fanfics, but like if anyone asks, dont claim that you came up with them all on your own pls

1: since there's like 30 gelfling in the Grottan clan, and WAY more in the other clans (according to Amri in the JM Lee series), I feel like a phrase the Grottans probably use to talk about the fact that there are so many gelfling in the other clans is: breeding like hollerbats. I basically think this because like, in the dark crystal bestiary, it says that hollerbats are considered a nuisance by the Grottans, like a pest, so like, there have to be TONS of them, so like, breeding like rabbits, but breeding like hollerbats bc there aren't any rabbits on Thra. I would've said fizzgigs, but there aren't any fizzgigs in Grot, and the Grottan don't usually leave the caves so... they don't really know about Fizzgigs (we know this bc Deet sees a fizzgig and asks if it can talk. so obviously they don't know much, if anything, about fizzgigs).

2: another thing i think is that most Grottans can't read. Not because they're stupid (see the next headcanon), or because they don't like reading or whatever, but because they don't really feel the need to learn how. they get all their knowledge from either experience or by word of mouth from other Grottans. and they never really interact with the other clans or go to the surface, so they don't really need to know anything else.

3: the grottan are the wisest clan, in terms of like, dnd stats. I mean, Deet knew _exactly_ what she needed to do to get Rian's fire started, not to mention she came up with the idea to make the smoke bombs to help them fight the skeksis.

4: i just think they're neat - Marge Simpson, about the Grottans probably


	2. Dousan Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to use these headcanons in rps or fanfics, but like if anyone asks, dont claim that you came up with them all on your own pls

1: the Dousan like plants. like they naturally like, love to work with plants. not crops (like the Spriton) but aesthetic plants, like, vines, and flowers and bushes and stuff. it's hard to like, work with plants since they live in the desert, but i feel like there's a few community gardens right before where the crystal desert stops being a desert, like where it meets the spriton plains at the south. and the Dousan go there constantly to care for and admire the plants. maybe it's just like, a few xerics, but i honestly think it's all the Dousan. and like maybe they can like, feel the feelings of the plants??? like how naia could dreamfast with plants in the books, but like, less potent?

2: i honestly think all the gelfling are vegetarian, except the Dousan, but the Dousan only really eat meat at like, major celebrations. and when they DO eat meat, they thank the animal they killed, and use the whole thing (like bones, meat, pelts, EVERYTHING). the bones from the animals they eat are like, only used for fortune telling and ceremonies. the rest of the bones and stuff they have (like, their accessories) is just stuff they find out in the desert.


	3. Spriton Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to use these headcanons in rps or fanfics, but like if anyone asks, dont claim that you came up with them all on your own pls

1: so like, in the books, the Spriton live in harmony with the Podlings, where like, all the other clans think the Podlings are narsty. so i honestly think that like, most Spriton speak Podling, and that sometimes they inter-marry. i'm not entirely sure if i think gelfling-podling hybrid babies exist, but like, i think that some Spritons have DEFINITELY married Podlings in the past. like, it's not even frowned upon in Spriton and Podling culture for this to happen, whereas like, other Gelfling clans would SUPER shun you if you married a yucky Podling (especially the Stonewood and the Vapra).

2: I think the Spriton have smaller ears than pretty much any other clan. There's no _specific_ reason why I think this, I just think they would.


	4. Stonewood Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to use these headcanons in rps or fanfics, but like if anyone asks, dont claim that you came up with them all on your own pls

1: so the whole Stonewood clan is like, so full of themselves. like, they think they're the most superior clan, even though it's kind of sacrilege to say that. which they don't SAY it, but only bc they'd probably be beheaded or imprisoned or smth if they did. ok probably not beheaded, but at least imprisoned until they've "learned their lesson". they still think it tho. like, when they're with other clans or skeksis, they pretend that they're only second best to the Vapra, but then when it's just Stonewoods, they're like "yeah the Vapra SUCK".


End file.
